


Café et Domination Mondiale

by artificial_ink, ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Darcy ne s'attendait à ce que Loki la rejoigne lors de ces virées caféinées hebdomadaires. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle lui dirait...





	Café et Domination Mondiale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee and World Domination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940653) by [artificial_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink). 



> Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Coffee and World Domination par artificial_ink . Vous pouvez retrouver l'oeuvre originale à ce lien : http://archiveofourown.org/works/4940653 .   
> Cette traduction a été effectuée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur.

Quand Darcy a parlé à Loki de ses voyages hebdomadaires à Toby's Estate, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne. Pour être honnête, elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il était venu. Il avait de toute évidence besoin de parler de ses sentiments mais elle doutait qu'il s'ouvrirait à elle aussi facilement, même s'il trouvait sa critique sur la domination du monde intrigante. Alors quand elle s'assit dans son coin habituel, café, livre et croissant en main et qu'il n'était pas présent, ce n'était qu'un dimanche normal pour elle. Même si, occasionnellement, elle avait la chair de poule et des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine. Elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression qu'on l'observait, mais quand elle relevait les yeux, tout le monde dans le café était occupé avec ses propres affaires. Décidant qu'elle était paranoïaque, Darcy retourna aux cheveux roux et à la mâchoire forte de Jaime, ignorant à la fois cette sensation étrange et sa déception.

 

Cela continua pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à un dimanche pluvieux. Elle avait presque décidé de ne pas se rendre au café mais s'était finalement résignée à y aller. Ils torréfiaient leurs fèves eux-mêmes et elle ne pouvait simplement pas recréer leur tasse de café chez elle ou au laboratoire, alors elle combattit la pluie, abritant ses cheveux sous un bonnet tricoté pour cacher les frisottis. Après s'être installée, Darcy regarda autour d'elle par habitude. Cette fois-ci, à l'autre bout du café se trouvait Loki, assis avec un muffin devant lui et l'ignorant royalement. Darcy attendit qu'il regarde dans sa direction, qu'il bouge...n'importe quoi qui montrerait qu'il la reconnaissait – mais rien. Décidant qu'il était toujours cinglé mais pour le moment inoffensif, Darcy retourna à son livre.

 

Cela devint une sorte de routine à partir de ce moment. Loki arrivait après Darcy, choisissait une chaise, et boudait. Parfois il la toisait et parfois il faisait exprès de s'asseoir dos à elle. De toute façon, Darcy riait face à ce spectacle. Avoir plus de 500 ans ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas toujours un gamin. Mais il préparait de toute évidence quelque chose. A chaque visite, Loki se rapprochait de plus en plus du coin de Darcy jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à la table juste devant elle.

 

Le jour suivant au café, Darcy finit son livre. Relâchant un souffle, Darcy referma le livre et se pencha vers l'arrière, sirotant le reste de son café froid. Elle ferma les yeux, ses pensées bourdonnaient dans le monde de Jaime et Claire. Les romances fleurs bleues étaient en quelque sorte sa faiblesse. Ses visites hebdomadaires à Toby's Estate constituaient un moment où elle pouvait lire ce qu'elle voulait, peu importe la qualité de ses lectures, sans les regards des super-femmes. Elles ne la jugeraient pas, mais dans un monde où les femmes bottaient des fesses, Darcy voulait parfois lire des histoires de femmes qui ont besoin qu'on les sauve. Cela ressemblait à un sacrilège parfois, comme si elle trahissait certaines femmes. Alors elle gardait ces lectures pour quand elle était seule.

 

Le raclement d'une chaise attira son attention et elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Loki assis juste devant elle. Darcy haussa les sourcils et attendit qu'il s'explique, mais les traits de son visage étaient sinistres et ses lèvres tressautèrent légèrement. Après une longue pause, Darcy lui lança un sourire narquois.

 

« Tu ne pouvais pas garder tes distances, n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle, se réjouissant de la manière dont Loki leva les yeux au ciel et ses lèvres se changèrent en un sourire qu'il ne pouvait cacher.

 

« Puisque tu insistais pour que je te visite de manière privée, je me disais qu'il serait juste de ma part de te faire l'honneur de ma présence. » déclara Loki, lèvres pincées, voix distante.

 

« Je suis touchée. » ria Darcy. Ils retombèrent dans le silence, Loki s'intéressant soudainement à l'effervescence silencieuse autour d'eux. Darcy baissa les yeux vers son livre, tournant les coins des pages sous son pouce. Finalement, Loki se retourna vers elle, les yeux emplis d'incertitude.

 

« J'ai...considéré ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. » Loki s'éclaircit la voix.

 

« Tu veux dire quand tu m'as kidnappé et que je t'ai dis pourquoi ton plan de domination mondiale était complètement stupide. » dit platement Darcy. Loki se tendit face à sa franchise, s'agitant dans sa chaise.

 

« Je pense toujours que ce plan avait du mérite. »

 

« Okay, dans ce cas, » Darcy s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et croisa les bras. « Impressionne moi et je te dirai pourquoi tu as tord. »

 

Face à ce challenge, Loki haussa les sourcils et il sourit narquoisement, une étincelle diabolique dans le regard. Le cœur de Darcy s’accéléra et elle se demanda quel genre de problème elle allait bien pouvoir avoir. De toute façon, elle profiterait probablement du voyage.

 


End file.
